supernannyfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Joseph McNamara
Biography Joseph McNamara (Irish: Seosamh Ó Mac Conmara) (6th June 1834-4th October 1861) was an ancestor of Mikey Kimmings and his great-great uncle. In his family’s tarot tradition, he is assigned the “Emperor”, the fourth card. History Joseph McNamara was born in Dublin to a poor family, his mother Aofie and his father Mick were very young when Joseph was born, his mother being 18 and his father being 19, they lived in the slums of Dublin, his father was a native Irish speaker who escaped from the Gaelic-speaking parts and his mother was taught the language secretly by her own mother and taught their children secretly the language, at the age of 11, he and his family escaped to America and were resettled in Florida, he had 4 siblings, Saoirse (1834-1861), who was his twin sister, who died of malaria during the American Civil War. a stillborn brother, Mia (1855-1912) and a sister who only lived two days in 1837. Since education was short in his family, he could only write in Irish for the rest of his life and his father spoke poor English. Saoirse and Joseph were very close, and she was heartbroken when he was drafted. Their life in America wasn't easy and their father took up slave-trading. During the outset of the Civil War, aside from Saoirse, Joseph's twin, he had a six-year old sister, the only one he had. At the age of 26, he was drafted into the Confederete Army, and he died months later from the poor conditions of the trenches from tuberculosis and starvation, his twin sister died a day later from malaria. His sister, Mia lived to the age of 57, she died from cancer, he was Mikey Kimming's great-grandmother. Appearance Joseph wore a gray Confederate uniform, his rank indicates that he is a private. His appearance includes a slender build with black-brown hair, pale skin, and dark brown eyes. As per family tradition, he has the Roman numerals for 4 (IV) marked on his arm. As a ghost, the uniform is in tatters. He is described as "frail-looking" due to his slender-to-underweight build. Personality Joseph is a shy and timid man who has been described as being a “crybaby”, he only feels comfortable around his great-niece and twin sister, since the Confederacy is so the disliked by African-American people, he showed puzzlement when Maria thought he was cool, he developed an interest in Japanese culture due to his Japanese descendants. He also is midly frightened of BLM members, since they have mostly attacked him. He was also very prone to crying at stressful situations. Quotes Cuong, when I first saw him, I was shocked that a Vietnamese man was our drill instructor, me and my twin sister were drafted into the Irish Corps, since we could easily pass off due to our Dublin accents, our nicknames were Private Johnny Reb and Private Daisy Duke, yeah, his names are awkward. Having a half-Japanese four times great niece, my thoughts were?: What the f***?, but, I soon grew to love her. DO NOT visit where I died in the parallel ghost world if you are going to the 1860's parts, ever, the Confederate soldiers that stay there are extremely hostile to outsiders, and they will try to attack outsider ghosts and if the person is alive, they will try to KILL them, they also shun aid and they prefer to find their own food, and when a TT10 team tried to contact the uncontacted ghosts, a teenage soldier turned his back, took his hat off and gave them the middle finger, which meant to insult that they were not welcome, they called them "Akunja" Chichewa for outsiders, Their hatred for other life is because their graves and the monument that commerorate the fight they took part in keeps getting vandalised by ghost and alive extreme nationalists and they grew to hate them as time went on, African-American Union ghosts call the isolated Confederate tribe the "Anasiya chipilala", Chichewa for Monument Men, and they don't trust them, they are also considered the most "vulnerable isolated war casulties" because since medicine was s*** and vaccines didn't exist back then, they would have been unable to attack the "Akunja" as they call it. There was this one African member who really hated me, all because I was a Confederate Army soldier even though I was too poor to own slaves, his words for me were "Confedies", he also asked African members why they wanted to hang out with me. Tourists were often treating the Confederate ghosts in the ghost world like animals, since vaccines were expensive or unaffordable, they risked passing on diseases to them that they had no immunity to, but since vaccines were mandatory in the TT10, I was protected from major diseases. My da owned slaves and was a slave trader in America and that's how he made money, but to him, the slaves were his and I was not expected to make them take orders from me, like me, he was also in the Confederates, he was a prison guard in Andersonville, due to the language barrier, he spoke poor English, it was Irish he spoke, he often brought my ma, me, Union soldiers that spoke and understood the language to translate, they called him "The Angry Irish Confederate", he would even crush male slave's testicles, he would yell at them in Irish language, I was his translator. One time, the team and I traveled to Ireland, Dublin to be specific, they were seven people that tried to summon the spirits of the 1916 signatories using an oujia board, but they ended up summoning evil spirits. My father hated the British, he wasn't really the best bloke, he was violent dealing with POWs and he constantly yelled at slaves he was auctioning in Irish, he died after being fatally shot in 1863, aged 48, When the BLM activists went to get him and soldiers off a field so they can protest, Da lashed out at them, he yelled in Irish at them, his exact words were "Tá tú ach cuid mhór leanaí neamhaibí!" My father wasn't abusive, just really strict, he hates Giuseppe with a burning passion, Now we can agree that he wasn't the best father figure, but he agrees Giuseppe is a man who needs to die in a hole. People treat Charleston as if it was my fault, Dylan Roof did it, Not me, those people who vanfalise monuments have no idea, my people were treated the exact same by the British. My dad, he often stays in Sionnaigh Tine, or Carrickville, People noticed him being surronded by ghost-like figures, with skull-like faces flying around him, I was told these were the spirits of the massacred victims of Sionnaigh Tine. Oh, Cards Against Humanity.....Ma was shocked, hehehehe, At the combos I came up with, Saoirse unknowingly called Da a sick bastard......hehehe...... I wasn’t very well-liked, me and da were a handful of Irishmen in the Confederate Army, Gerald told me repeatedly that I looked like a girl and that me and Saoirse could switch clothing and still be referred to as Joseph and Saoirse, He also kept takin’ my rations and eating them infront of me, He also worsened my illness. Trivia * He was the first American Civil War-era ghost to join the team. * As a ghost, he has chronic bad health due to the diseases he was exposed to and his cause of deaths. * He can only write in Irish due to the poor education. * He can speak English and Irish Gaelic, much like his sister. * He likes plain food. * His full name is Joseph Edward McNamara (Seosamh Éamonn Ó Mac Conmara) * His favorite fruits are peaches * He has hayfever, implying that Maria inherited her hayfever from her father's side of the family. * His nickname is "Seo" (which is prononced sho), which is a shortage of the name Seosamh, instead of Joe, shortage for Joseph Category:Ghosts Category:Heroes Category:Irish Ghosts Category:People who died before the events of Supernanny: The Theory of Nicole